


Why Heikki turned blond

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why Heikki started to dye his hair, but what?</p>
<p>Edited: 10.01.2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Heikki turned blond

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to LoveOfMyLive for the help and support! ♥  
> Big thank you to detentionlevel for the beta-work! ♥
> 
> Diclaimer: Did not happen, will never. Just my stupid fantasy. I don't want to hurt anyone!

 

The Finn looked critically at himself in the mirror.  
Too eye-catching.  
Everyone would know. Not even he could miss it. Even he, who was completely oblivious to anything that wasn’t racing, would notice this.  
It felt different under his fingers now. Rougher, less smooth.  
Heikki sighed lowly and shook his head. He was so ridiculous. Sebastian would never notice what he did. Never.  
Just like Sebastian, his boss, didn’t recognize all the other things he did just because he knew Sebastian would like them. Like crossing his arms over his chest to show his muscles. He knew that Sebastian liked to touch them, to feel the strength and power underneath Heikki’s skin. The Finn loved the little smirk Sebastian would throw him every now and then. Loved it when Sebastian called him “my strong Finn”. He loved it when Sebastian claimed him, and more than anything he wished Sebastian would claim him completely. 

Heikki forced himself to stop thinking, washed his face again and turned around. He could do nothing to hide what he had done. He couldn’t even wear a beanie, because Sebastian didn’t like him wearing one, tossing it from his head whenever he tried and that would be… even more obvious.  
He did so many things just because of Sebastian and most of them were not part of his job description – not like holding the umbrella in the pit lane.  
It was not part of his job to make sure that Sebastian always smiled. It was not his job to keep him in the mood by letting him win in tennis or a card game on the flight.  
It was not part of his job to move, talk or behave in a way that this damn blond German likes.  
But he did.  
All the time. 

He started wearing tight clothes because Sebastian said that he liked the way they suited him.  
He started to run around in shorts even when it was windy and cold, just because Sebastian touched his calf and made a silly compliment about it.  
Just because Sebastian was looking at him like that, Heikki was making a fool out of himself.  
All because of him.  
His completely straight, innocent, blond, blue eyed and adorable damn boss.  
Just because Sebastian said in an interview that he liked blondes more than brunettes Heikki changed. Just to get a look, a comment, maybe a small, nothing meaning touch.

When Heikki reached the Red Bull Motorhome and got his first lightly confused look, he recoiled and gripped his bag tighter.  
He had known that it was a bad idea.  
Knew that everyone would know immediately – except the one he wanted to see it. 

He was thankful that no one interrupted him on his way to Sebastian. He was late already. He knew that, but one mistake should be enough for today.

Heikki pushed the door open and hurried into the gym, toward Sebastian, who was sitting on a bench, clearly waiting for him.  
“Sorry I’m late,” he managed to say, throwing his bag to the side and turning to his training schedule to take a look at their work for the day.

“Heikki.”  
It was something that sounded like distrust in Sebastians voice and Heikki could feel goosebumps covering his back and neck. Sebastians voice… he loved it.  
His mouth went dry and he turned around to find Sebastian standing in front of him instead of sitting on the bench.  
“Yeah?”  
He tried his best to sound innocent, blissfully arrogant, but he knew he’d failed when Sebastian gave him that look. 

Sebastian wasn’t half as innocent as Heikki expected. There was a smirk in Sebastian’s eyes and a knowing curve to his lips that made the Finn shiver in anticipation.  
It took all his willpower not to jerk back when Sebastian lifted a hand and spread it through his brand new coloured hair. Heikki could feel the warm breath on his skin and watched the blue eyes of the smaller man with a mix of fear and hope.  
Will he…?

“It suits you.”  
As Sebastians smile grew even wider Heikki let out his breath, trying not to show how tense he was. Sebastian liked it. All right. The smile in Heikkis face was hesitant and he cleared his throat before he was able to talk.  
“Let’s start training”, he said, missing Sebastian’s hand the second it was gone.  
Heikki bit his lips and followed the German to the first station of training.  
Time to actually focus and do his job. 

 

Heikki did his best not to stare at Sebastian when he was like this -flushed and spent, too exhausted to move a finger after a long, energy-sapping session. It gave him way too many mental pictures and thoughts that were absolutely not part of his job.  
He would have loved to know how the sweat tastes running down on Sebastian’s forehead, over his cheek and down his throat. He would love to follow the path with his tongue, licking at the flushed skin, smelling the heat, tasting the salt. He would love to leave a dark mark on the soft skin right above Sebastian’s collarbone.  
‘Mine’, he thought, even though he knew it could never be true. .  
Sebastian wasn’t his, and never would be 

“Was it for me? ”  
The question hit him out of nowhere. Hekki felt his pen slipping through his fingers and went rigid, too afraid to met Sebastians eyes. His heart pounded in his chest like he’d been racing.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Heikki knew that he wouldn’t get away with that. Knew it even before Sebastian laughed and gripped his shoulder, spinning him around too easily. Heikki couldn’t breathe. Too close. Too dangerous.  
Sebastians hand gripped tight and painful in his hair and yanked Heikki forward, downwards, so Sebastian was able to look him in the eye. Heikki felt like he was going to melt; shame rose in his chest like a burning flame. He tried to look away but failed.  
Sebastians lips were red and shiny, like he’d been licking them seconds ago. The thought of Sebastians slippery pink tongue crushed Heikkis mind and heated up his cheeks even more.  
“Your hair.”  
Heikki tried to take a deep breath, tried to focus on Sebastian’s words rather than his lips and answer the question.  
But he couldn’t. 

Sebastian’s ghosted his fingertips over Heikki’s skin, and Heikki hissed, tensing up. He was afraid to hear what was coming next.  
“Your clothes.”  
A whimper escaped Heikki’s throat and all he could do was attempt to avoid Sebastians gaze. Heat spread through his body, followed by the adrenaline rush of fear and the knowledge that he was well and truly caught. 

“It’s about me, right?”

Heikki was afraid to look at Sebastian’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the disappointment, the betrayal, the accusation – so he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to break the contact Sebastian created. He knew that he’d taken it a step too far, that even a blind person would notice what he was trying to do. Even Sebastian. He should leave.  
But he couldn’t. 

“Yes.”

The word felt like a knife, cutting through his own flesh and bones, leaving him alone and exposed. Heikki shivered and tried to hide away. 

“Look at me.”

Sebastians voice was clear and demanding, giving him no chance not to obey. Heikki would do everything Sebastian wanted. Everything.  
He felt unsteady and shy, trying to keep hidden everything that would make him feel more exposed, vulnerable and displayed. Sebastian’s shoulders, his arms and even his white throat – he could look anywhere else but Sebastian’s face. He could handle that. 

“Look me in the eyes.”

Heikki hesitated at first but obeyed, sighing. There was no way he couldn’t follow Sebastian’s wishes.  
Sebastian’s blue eyes were a little darker than normal, a little bigger too. Heikki searched for the little sparkles that normally made Sebastian’s eyes so adorable, but he only found a dark glint that he couldn’t quite place. 

“You would do anything I want, wouldn’t you?”  
There was something dark beneath the smirk in Sebastian’s eyes, something lascivious in the way he licked his lips, but Heikki couldn’t quite figure out what it was. The blood roared in his ears and he shivered his muscles quivering, tense. He had to swallow a few times before he actually managed to speak. Sebastian shifted closer with every word that left Heikkis mouth.  
“Everything,” he admitted. There was no chance – he couldn’t hide his need anymore.  
A small moan escaped him as Sebastian’s body pressed against his own. He could feel the tension in Sebastian’s lean muscles. He knew the younger man far too well. The feeling of Sebastian’s breath against his throat made his skin prickle and his hand reached for something to hold on to.  
There was only Sebastian. It had always only been him. 

Sebastian next words were barely audible and Heikki hesitated before answering, clenching his fingers tighter in Sebastian’s sweaty shirt, holding on to him.  
“Would you even go down on your knees? Right here? Giving me what I want? Everything?”  
His fingers wandered from Heikki’s cheek to his lips, breaking through the barrier so Heikki could taste him, his tongue willingly playing with Sebastian’s fingertips.  
Heikki tried hard to put sense to these words, not to let his mind wander. This was crazy. This was….this was…  
Heikki gasped, losing his train of thought when Sebastian pulled his fingers away from Heikki’s mouth and started to pet the short hair on the back of his neck instead, making him shiver in desperation.  
His knees went weak and Heikki held on to the only thing he could.  
Sebastians eyes.  
They shone dark and needy, not even blinking once.  
Heikki’s blood boiled when his right knee met the carpet, his fingers fumbling on Sebastians training shorts.  
He settled himself on the ground, trying to find grip, let Sebastian guide him by the hand in his hair the way the younger man wanted him. His breath was shaky and his lips dry. He licked them and groaned at Sebastian’s needy noise. Heikki felt light-headed and a little dazed. This can’t be happening… 

He worked the zipper open and shoved the fabric out of the way, hesitated for the last time, searching Sebastian’s eyes. One more look before it was all over, just in case this was all just one very agonizing dream.

Sebastian’s face was flushed, Heikki noticed. He could see the excitement in Sebastian’s blue eyes and smiled indulgently. Sebastian was so young… this would happen just one time, then he would have to leave, Heikki had no doubt about that.  
“Everything,” he made clear and lowered his gaze from Sebastian’s face to his groin, breathing in the smell of him.

“Everything.”

One last whisper against heated, flushed flesh. Heikki’s wet lips lingered over Sebastians belly, his groin. He licked his lips once more, and then opened his mouth wider, letting Sebastian’s cock find a place inside.  
Heikkis mind went blank when he heard Sebastian moan and felt the rough hands in his hair.

He would give Sebastian everything.  
Even if it were just this once.  
He tasted the salty precome and sucked harder, trying his best to make it as memorable for the German as it would be for himself. His own cock was throbbing against his pants but he ignored it. It was nothing about him and all about Sebastian. It always was. 

 

Heikki’s throat felt sore.  
He couldn’t really breathe as he watched Sebastian besides him, holding his thigh while he came down.  
His heart never stopped racing.  
Heikki couldn’t remember feeling so wound up and needy in his life, still frightened all the same. 

He couldn’t resist when Sebastian leaned forward to kiss him.  
The sweetness and determination in the kiss made him groan, made him want to bounce against Sebastian’s body, getting some relief of his own.  
He moaned when Sebastian reached down his sides. It was too easy for Sebastian to pin Heikkis hands beneath his head, making him look at him again. 

The Finn stared back and held his breath, unsure what the calm and silence meant.  
“Everything”, Sebastian smiled and Heikki leaned his cheek against the floor, fighting against the urge to run away. “Is mine.”

Heikki didn’t really get it until Sebastian’s lips pressed against his mouth again, claiming him. There was no way Heikki could resist, even if he wanted to.  
He smiled back, still confused, then groaned desperately as Sebastian touched his arching body, apparently playing with Heikkis need to be touched. 

“Yours,” he murmured approvingly and closed his eyes, giving up everything to Sebastian. 

 

Maybe dying his hair hadn’t been the worst decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. ^^ If you want to leave a comment feel free to do it in English, German or Spanish. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
